El encuentro de un nuevo amor
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Yusuke y sus amigos se van de vacaciones a una playa del Japón durante dos semanas. ¿Qué será que puede ocurrir en todo ese tiempo? Lean y descubran para saberlo...Toda pareja Yus/Kei,Kuw/Yuk,kur/Bot...Al fin terminado!xD
1. Chapter 1

**Declairmer:** Lastimosamente YYH no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera ya saben que haría a Botan y Kurama como pareja…

_E__l encuentro de un nuevo amor_

**Capitulo 1 – ****Las deseadas vacaciones**

Al término de una misión, Yusuke y sus amigos se reúnen a celebrar su victoria en un pequeño restaurante céntrico de la ciudad de Tokio.

"Vaya esta misión sí que fue fácil, ya estoy aburrido de cumplir tantas misiones en las que tenemos que pelear con tantos youkais débiles" dijo Yusuke con un tono aburrido.

"Tienes razón Urameshi, es muy cansador" agregó Kuwabara. "Si me pagaran por cada misión, ya estaría siendo todo un millonario y me tomaría unas largas y merecidas vacaciones" continuó Yusuke.

"Hablando de eso…". "¡Ahhh nooo…ni se te ocurra que te pagaremos por cada misión Yusuke" dijo Koenma en su forma adolescente. "Pues no me refería a eso, sino a las vacaciones. ¿Cuándo tomaremos unas vacaciones?" preguntó el detective.

"Es cierto!!!, Yusuke tiene razón .¿Cuándo tomaremos vacaciones? " dijo Kuwabara.

"Sííí!!!! Vacaciones!!!!" dijeron las chicas. " Qué???? Están todos locos o qué?? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ustedes piensan en vacaciones?" dijo el joven príncipe.

"Vamos Koenma!!!Hemos estado realizando muchas misiones últimamente y no tuvimos tiempo de descansar…No crees que es hora de que nos des unas vacaciones?" dijo Yusuke con una mirada amenazadora que estaba a punto de golpear a Koenma. "Es cierto!!!!" dijeron los demás.

"Ufff!!!..." suspiró Koenma. "Está bien… se lo han ganado, todos ustedes tendrán sus vacaciones pagadas". "Sííí!!!!" gritaron todos de alegría. "Pero solo será una semana" prosiguió el principe. "Nooo!!! Que sean dos!!!" dijeron todos molestos. "Ayyy!!! Está bien serán dos semanas, contentos??". "Sííí!!!!" gritaron una vez más todos alegres. (a excepción de Kurama, Hiei y Yukina que solo miraban a los amigos con una gota en la cabeza).

"Pero debe ser en cualquier cuidad de Japón porque mi padre, el Rey Enma, no los dejaría ir más lejos que eso y mucho menos a cualquier parte del mundo" dijo Koenma

"Qué????" dijeron todos unísonos. "Sí, así es, y no me pregunten porque, además "_**si los**__**dejara ir a cualquier parte del mundo, eso implicaría mucho**__gasto__**para el Mundo**__**Espiritual, algo nada **__conveniente__**para nosotros**__"_ dijo Koenma entre dientes la última frase.

Dijiste algo Koenma? no te entendimos bien" dijo Yusuke. "Nooo, nada solo decía que además si surge alguna misión urgente me será mas fácil de contactarlos y les será mas rápido regresar" dijo príncipe.

"Qué??? Eso equivaldría a que no serán vacaciones del todo" replicó Yusuke muy molesto. "Es cierto!!!" dijeron los demás. "Tranquilícense!!!, eso solo es una mínima posibilidad de que haya una misión no digo que vaya ocurrir, solo es una minúscula posibilidad" dijo Koenma tratando de calmar a sus muy molestos amigos.

"Está bien, te creo" dijo Yusuke aún un poco molesto. "Y por cierto a dónde iremos?" preguntó Keiko. "Ummm…" hubo un momento de silencio entre los amigos.

"No se me ocurre ningún lugar, pero solo quiero un lugar donde haya un bello paisaje y donde podamos disfrutar y relajarnos" dijo Botan. "Botan tiene razón, y que les parece si nos vamos a la playa?" dijo Keiko. " Sííí!!!!buena idea!!" dijeron Botan y Yukina.

"Qué???la playa?? Dijeron los chicos confundidos. "Sí la playa, donde podemos disfrutar del sol, del mar, la arena, y la brisa marina" dijo Keiko con una voz alegre.

"Pero en qué playa iremos?" preguntó Kuwabara. "Ummm…" otro momento de silencio. " He oído que las playas de Hitotsuka en la ciudad de Miyasaki son muy bellas y tienen un gran atractivo turístico" dijo Kurama.

"En serio?? Preguntaron todos. "Pues sí…" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios. "Pues entonces está decidido, iremos a Miyasaki" dijo Yusuke a Koenma.

"Sííí!!!" gritaron todos felices. "Ufff!!!, Está bien…" dijo Koenma con un suspiro.

El día del viaje llegó y todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

"Bueno chicos, ya tienen todos sus pasajes de ida y vuelta verdad?" preguntó Koenma. "Sí!!! dijeron todos. "Solo quería asegurarme de que Botan ya se los entregó a todos" agregó el príncipe. "Pues claro que ya se los entregué a todos!" dijo Botan un poco molesta. "No te enojes Botan era solo para asegurarme…Bien, no lo pierdan, y les deseo un feliz viaje a todos ustedes" dijo Koenma. "Gracias!!!" contestaron todos (a excepción de Hiei, claro…). "Y recuerden que ya les reservé un hotel muy cerca de la playa así que probablemente algún transporte los llevará hasta el hotel y no olviden que su próximo viaje será en dos semanas…" les recordó Koenma. "Está bien, no lo olvidaremos" dijeron todos. Y con eso, el joven príncipe se despidió de todos para luego regresar a Recaí.

Ya todos se iban dirigiéndose a la entrada del avión, las chicas iban al frente mientras los chicos iban tras ellas.

"Te obligaron de nuevo a venir Hiei?" preguntó Kurama. "Sí…"dijo el kaorime en un suspiro. "Además no podía dejarla venir sola" dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Yukina.

"Qué cosas dices enano!!" dijo kuwabara. "No es de tu incumbencia, idiota" le respondió Hiei . "Ay!!! Ya cállate enano, si no quieres que te de un soco seguido de una buena paliza" dijo Kuwabara. "No seas idiota! , ni siquiera matas una mosca…" le contesto Hiei.

"Ya no peleen ustedes dos!!" dijo Yusuke haciendo callar a sus amigos. "Pero…pero…ayyy!!!" dijo Kuwabara molesto pero tuvo que callarse para no recibir otro reto de su amigo.

"Todos entraron al avión y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, luego el avión despegó dirigiéndose a su próximo destino Miyazaki.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora: **y bien este fue el primer capi de mi fic, no tiene mucha emoción aún pero les prometo que en el próximo capi ya lo habrá. Bueno diganme que les pareció y así subiré el próximo capi mas rápido xD…

Nos vemos!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Un sentimiento más surge de la amistad

El viaje fue largo, durante todo el viaje era inevitable escuchar los reñidos entre Yusuke y Kuwabara, y los cuchicheos de las chicas.

Al fin llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Miyazaki y luego fueron transportados por el microbús al gran hotel que Koenma ciertamente ya había reservado y pagado por las dos semanas de estadía, días atrás.

Todos estaban asombrados por la gran dimensión y elegancia del hotel. Luego fueron llevados a sus respectivos cuartos que también eran enormes. Así que las chicas pasaron a un cuarto y los chicos al cuarto de al lado. Todo les parecía tan magnífico además de la vista panorámica del mar a lo lejos, que más podían pedir.

"Botan, vas a algún lado?" preguntó Keiko. "Sí, es quiero recorrer para conocer más el hotel" dijo la guía espiritual.

"Te acompañamos?" preguntó Yukina. "Sí!!!" contestó Botan.

Así que las chicas salieron a recorrer el gran hotel donde estaban hospedadas. En el camino encontraron a Yusuke y Kuwabara. "Keiko!!!" "Yukina!!!" gritaron ambos chicos (cada uno el nombre de su chica).

"Ya que estamos de vacaciones porque no paseamos por ahí" dijo Yusuke, estirando la mano de Keiko. "Es cierto! Yukina te gustaria dar un paseo conmigo?" preguntó Kuwabara sonrojado. "Claro!!!" dijo la kaorime de hielo tomando la mano de Kuwabara.

"Vienes con nosotros Botan?" preguntó Keiko. "N-nooo… es que quiero terminar de ver el hotel, vayan ustedes luego los alcanzo" dijo Botan.

"Está bien…nos vemos luego" dijo Keiko y luego los cuatro jóvenes se marcharon. Botan siguió su camino sola, llegó al living del hotel y se sentó en el sofá a observar el paisaje que se veía afuera del hotel desde una gran ventana.

La joven suspiró, aunque estaba de vacaciones en un lujoso hotel, no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse un poco "sola". Un rato después, la guía sintió a alguien aproximarse a ella pero ella no prestó atención, luego sintió una mano posar sobre su hombro derecho.

"Estás bien Botan?" dijo una voz muy familiar, Botan giró la cabeza y miró.

"K-Kurama???" preguntó ella. "Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó el pelirrojo. "S-sí…"contestó la joven.

Kurama se sentó a su lado y le preguntó: "Dónde están las demás?"

"Fueron con Yusuke y Kuwabara a dar un paseo" dijo la guía. "Y tu no te fuiste con ellas?". "No, no quise interferir en su paseo, además van a estar mejor sin mí" dijo Botan un poco triste.

"Vamos Botan no digas eso" Kurama se levantó y pasó su mano a Botan.

"Ven este es nuestro primer día en el hotel y debemos disfrutarlo, no era eso lo que querías?" dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa encantadora. Botan tomó su mano y levemente sonrojada dijo: "Sí…tienes razón…"

Ambos caminaron fuera del hotel, hablando y riendo, ambos disfrutaban la compañía uno del otro. Pasaron caminando y charlando durante toda la tarde hasta que se encontraron con Yusuke y los demás.

Al ver que Kurama y Botan se veían felices juntos, Yusuke no pudo evitar reír maliciosamente. "Oigan por qué ustedes dos están juntos?" preguntó de manera pícara, todos los miraban de la misma manera que Yusuke, a excepción de la tierna e inocente Yukina que solo sonreía a los amigos.

"Es que…es que…Kurama me invitó a dar un paseo es todo, no es cierto Kurama?" se excusó Botan sonrojada. "Sí…la invité a dar un paseo, ya que la encontré sola en el living del hotel" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Con que un paseo..heee?" dijo Yusuke; "Está bien los creo" dijo de manera sarcástica.

"Oigan y dónde está Hiei?" preguntó Keiko. "Hiei quedó a dormir en el cuarto, al parecer el viaje lo cansó mucho" respondió Kurama.

Oigan que tal si esta noche vamos a cenar afuera…qué les parece? preguntó Yusuke. "Sííí!!!Claro!!!" dijeron todos. "Vamos a prepararnos y nos encontramos más tarde en el living del hotel…" prosiguió Yusuke. "Está bien!!" concordaron todos.

"Vayan a prepararse ya… par de tortolitos…"dijo Yusuke a Kurama y Botan con un tono burlón. "Yusuke!!!"gritó Botan molesta haciéndola sonrojar tanto a ella como a Kurama. Así que todos entraron al hotel, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Botan solo deseaba arrancarla cabeza de Yusuke ese momento, por haberlos avergonzado de esa manera.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora**: Bien este es el segundo capi de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado xD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Sentimientos inexplicables

Los amigos concordaron en verse en el living del hotel, luego de prepararse todo para salir a cenar. Como siempre las chicas se tardaron mucho más que los chicos.

"Mujeres!!! Siempre tardando mucho para vestirse y maquillarse" dijo Yusuke mirando su reloj pulsera. "Lo sentimos mucho por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo" dijo Keiko mientras bajaba por las escaleras junto a Botan y Yukina.

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las tres chicas tan bonitas con sus vestidos seductores que les quedaba a la perfección (se imaginan heee?). Todas lucían tan bellas ante los ojos de los tres muchachos (Hiei claro no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas).

"K-Keiko" ,"Y-Yukina", "B-Botan" dijeron los chicos que seguía admirando la belleza de las jóvenes. Kurama estaba aún más sorprendido por la guía, ya que Botan traía el pelo suelto que caían sobre sus hombros, y la dejaba más seductora de lo que ya era, estaba perfecta.

"Te ves hermosa Keiko!" dijo Yusuke.

"Luces maravillosa Yukina!" dijo Kuwabara mientras Hiei lo miraba con una mirada espantosa.

"Estás…preciosa Botan!" dijo Kurama.

"Gracias…" dijeron las chicas tímidamente y sonrojadas. Al llegar al restaurante las jóvenes volvieron a acaparar la atención de todos en el lugar. Fue una velada tranquila y agradable. Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama no podían evitar quitar las miradas de Keiko, Yukina y Botan.

Entretanto Hiei daba un suspiro a cada rato diciendo: "Hn, qué estúpidos sentimientos humanos".

Al volver al hotel, los muchachos dieron las buenas noches a las chicas acompañándolas hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Sin duda era la mejor cena que tuvieron los seis jóvenes en su vida.

Esa noche las chicas no podían dejar de hablar de la maravillosa cena que tuvieron. "Los chicos sí que tenían los ojos pegados sobre nosotras" dijo Keiko con una voz muy alegre. "Tienes razón!" dijo Yukina.

"Botan…notaste cómo te miraba Kurama?" dijo Keiko. "A mí?". "Pues sí, tenia la mirada clavada en ti, estás segura de que él y tu son solo amigos? Porque de la manera que él te miraba se podría deducir de que siente algo más por ti" dijo Keiko.

"Bueno…yo…no lo sé" dijo Botan sonrojada. "Y yo diría que a ti te gusta Kurama, no?" dijo Keiko de manera pícara mientras codeaba a la amiga, lo que hizo a Botan sonrojarse mucho más.

"Bueno…es mejor que ya durmamos, buenas noches" dijo Botan para evitar responder la pregunta de Keiko y se acostó rápidamente en su cama, tapándose completamente y dando la espalda a las amigas.

Keiko y Yukina se miraron entre sí, y rieron en silencio, y luego apagaron las luces. Botan no podía evitar pensar en Kurama, en la manera que él la miraba. "Creo que sí le gusto…y él a mi" pensó ella y luego cerró los ojos y durmió.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora: **Bien sé que este capi me quedó algo corto, pero espero que igual hayan disfrutado de la lectura….en el próximo capi ya viene la playa!!! Así que prepárense!!!

Nos vemos!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Un día más para el amor

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron todos para ir a la playa, una vez más los muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos y como estatuas al ver a las chicas en sus trajes de baño. Las chicas resplandecían nuevamente frente a los ojos de los chicos.

"Vamos Yusuke qué esperas? Vamos a nadar!" dijo Keiko estirando el brazo de Yusuke.

"Sí…claro…"dijo el detective aún sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

"Yukina!!!" gritó Kuwabara; "Te gustaría hacer un castillo de arena conmigo?" preguntó el joven. "Claro que sí Kazuma!" le respondió la kaorime de hielo.

Kurama se acercó a Botan, "Luces muy bella…" le dijo el pelirrojo. "Gracias…" dijo la guía y se sonrojó levemente. Kurama comenzó a aproximarse lentamente al rostro de Botan, la joven quedó helada a cada aproximación del pelirrojo, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un llamado de atención.

"Oigan qué hacen?" los jóvenes se voltearon y quedaron asombrados al ver al dueño de la voz. "Hiei???" dijeron ambos sorprendidos. El amigo venía caminando con su típico atuendo oscuro y mirando a todas partes.

"Qué es este lugar? Preguntó el kaorime seriamente. "Hiei!!! Nos alegra verte…no te despertamos porque pensamos que no estarías interesado en venir con nosotros" dijo Kurama.

"Qué es este lugar y por qué las personas se visten de esa forma?" Preguntó de nuevo con su misma expresión de seriedad. "Esto es la playa Hiei, y es así como las personas se visten aquí" le respondió Kurama.

"Hiei no puedes estar vestido así!" dijo Botan. "Por qué no?" preguntó el kaorime. "Porque todos te miran extraño…no lo ves?" le dijo la guía.

"Vamos Hiei iremos a comprar para tu traje de baño" dijo Kurama. "No lo necesito" dijo Hiei . "Vamos Hiei no seas así, sí lo necesitas" insistió Botan. "Es cierto Hiei, Botan tiene razón….además no querrás ser el objeto de burla de nadie, verdad?" agregó el pelirrojo. "Hn, está bien" dijo el kaorime malhumorado.

"Entonces vamos…nos acompañas Botan?" preguntó Kurama gentilmente. "S-sí claro…" respondió la joven ruborizada levemente, Botan ató su pareo por la cintura y los acompañó hasta la tienda situada frente a la playa.

"Bien…elige el que te gusta Hiei" le dijo el pelirrojo. Hiei buscó un traje mientras Botan trataba de ayudarlo a buscar un traje de baño que se adecue a su estilo.

"Oye Hiei, que te parece este?…o este?…o que tal este?…o mejor este…mira éste tiene unas calaveritas es de como de tu estilo, no?" dijo la guía.

"Tuviste que traerla con nosotros kitsune?" dijo Hiei molesto a Kurama, quienes se comunicaban telepáticamente, el pelirrojo solo sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

"Botan…por qué no dejamos que Hiei elija lo que él quiere…además el sabrá cual le gusta" dijo Kurama amablemente a Botan. "Está bien…" respondió la joven.

Por fin Hiei encontró un traje de baño y lo compró, luego fue a ponérselo en el vestidor, los tres jóvenes volvieron de nuevo a la playa.

"No me gusta que Yukina esté con ese tonto" dijo Hiei. "Vamos Hiei, Kuwabara no es tan malo así, porque mejor no vas a nadar o a tomar sol, eso te hará bien" dijo Kurama.

"Hn" fue la respuesta de Hiei y luego se marchó. Kurama miró a Botan: "Vamos a nadar?". "Sííí!!!" gritó Botan. Y luego se fueron corriendo juntos hasta el agua. Ya en el agua, Botan salpicaba el agua a Kurama de manera juguetona y lo mismo hacía él con ella, ambos reían alegremente en compañía de Yusuke y Keiko quienes también se unieron al juego de salpicar agua. Todos pasaron felices el día en la playa.

"Fue un día grandioso" dijo Botan mientras iba caminando junto a Kurama de regreso al hotel. "Tienes razón,…Botan…hay algo que quiero decirte…"dijo Kurama. Si…Kurama? preguntó ella un poco nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado.

"Botan…yo…" hasta que volvieron a ser interrumpidos por los griteríos de Kuwabara: "Oigan ustedes dos!!! Vengan…iremos a cenar al comedor del hotel!!. "Sí! ya vamos!!" respondieron juntos. "Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos pero primero debo ir a cambiarme, te veo en el comedor del hotel" dijo Botan y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Kurama la miró, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando a la dirección del comedor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos de nuevo!!!

No estaba más escribiendo estos días porque ya comenzaron los exámenes (-_-;) pero bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 4 de mi fic, me quedó algo corta también como las demás, pero espero que les haya gustado!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas mis fieles lectoras, no fueron muchas, pero las agradezco mucho por haber leído mi fic. (que ciertamente resultó algo corto) espero que me perdonen jejeje… Así que quiero agradecer a:

**UchihaDiana**

**Ashley13Eiffel**

**Munchis**

**Issei Tao**

Gracias a todas ustedes por haber seguido mi historia, y les envío un fuerte abrazo a todas xD

Bueno continuemos con el 5to capi =0) ok?

Capitulo 5 – El amor es revelado

Más de una semana y media había pasado, ir a la playa se vuelve una rutina para todos los amigos.

Kurama sigue sin poder decir sus sentimientos a Botan ya que cada vez que intenta decirle, es interrumpido por algo o mejor dicho por alguien.

"Ya está llegando el final de nuestras vacaciones, qué tal si vamos a algún lugar especial para divertirnos, ya que mañana tendremos que volver a nuestras aburridas vidas" dijo Yusuke.

"Tienes razón Yusuke" dijo Keiko. "Y a dónde quieren ir?" preguntó el detective.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y respondieron todas juntas al mismo tiempo un fuerte: "Al centro comercial!!!!".

"Ayy!!! Está bien no era necesario gritar…"dijo Yusuke. "Pues bien, vamos…"

Al llegar al centro comercial, las chicas comenzaron a recorrerlo.

"Yukina…qué te gustaría que te comprara?" dijo Kuwabara tomando las manos de la pequeña kaorime. (suerte de Kuwabara que Hiei no se hallaba ahí ese momento xD)

"Pues ese vestido se ve muy bonito" dijo Yukina. "Bien… vamos que te lo compraré" dijo Kuwabara decidido. "Por ti compraría el cielo y las estrella, el sol y la luna" continuó el joven con sus elogios.

"Deja de ser cursi Kuwabara y ve a comprarlo ya!" dijo Yusuke.

"Urameshi!!!" gritó Kuwabara molesto.

"Mira Yusuke! Qué bonito se ve ese collar!" dijo Keiko apuntando al objeto.

"Ven te lo compraré" dijo Yusuke.

Botan miraba un hermoso vestido en la vidriera de un negocio. "Te gusta ese?" le preguntó el pelirrojo. "N-no, no…yo…solo miraba" dijo la guía avergonzada.

"Vamos te lo compraré" dijo el pelirrojo mientras agarraba la mano de Botan. " No..no…te molestes…en serio….no es …necesario…" decía la joven.

"Tú sabes que no es molestia…es más yo insisto" dijo Kurama con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Botan se sonrojó y siguió al chico.

Al cabo de un rato, los muchachos habían comprado los pedidos de las chicas que estaban muy felices y agradecidas.

Siguieron paseando por el centro comercial y luego fueron a comer en una pequeña cafetería dentro del mismo local. Todos pasaron un feliz momento juntos tanto con los amigos como con las personas a quienes amaban (claro…a excepción de Hiei quien prefirió quedar en el hotel).

Pasaron todo el día afuera disfrutando de su último día de vacación y luego volvieron al hotel, debían empacar sus cosas, ya que al día siguiente debían tomar el vuelo de regreso a Tokio a muy tempranas horas.

Botan empacó todo luego salió a tomar aire fresco fuera del hotel, ya era de noche y se podía sentir las dulces brisas del mar desde el hotel.

La guía recordó todos los buenos y felices momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos y se sentía muy triste por una parte, ya que talvez no habría otra oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo. Y también porque luego de eso ella regresaría a su aburrida vida como guía espiritual. Pero más que todo porque ya no lo vería a "él", el pelirrojo de largas caballeras y ojos verde esmeralda, como lo vio esas dos felices semanas que estuvo a su lado.

Botan comenzó a lagrimear, no podía creer que se había enamorado de Kurama desde el primer día de sus vacaciones. De repente Botan sintió dos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura.

"Por qué lloras Botan?" dijo una voz, era la misma voz que había oído aquel día en el living del hotel, en ese momento ella supo de quien era esa voz.

"Kurama…" dijo ella sorprendida al sentir al pelirrojo tan cerca suyo.

"Botan…no llores…" le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza a la guía en sus brazos como si fuera que no la dejaría salir jamás. Kurama se acercó al oído de la joven: "Botan…hay algo que yo quería decirte desde hace días…pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno, creo que ahora es el momento ideal para decírtelo…" el pelirrojo pausó un momento.

Botan tenia los ojos enormes de la impresión pero sólo permanecía en silencio.

Luego Kurama siguió con lo suyo: "Botan…yo quiero decirte que…te amo" al fin el joven había pronunciado las palabras que tanto la guía ansiaba oír.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron de la emoción, saliéndose de sus brazos, dio la vuelta encarándole incrédulamente un breve momento, pero luego sin esperar más se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del pelirrojo.

"Yo también te amo Kurama…" dijo la joven con una linda sonrisa en los labios. Volvieron a abrazarse, Kurama abrazaba la cintura de la guía y ella el cuello del pelirrojo. Sus rostros se aproximaron lentamente hasta quedar sellados en un tierno y dulce beso que demostraba el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro.

El viento de la brisa marina soplaba el cabello de los enamorados, ahora no había nada ni nadie que los estuviese interrumpiendo, sólo eran ellos y era el momento más especial para ambos. Absolutamente nada los separaría, por fin ambos habían encontrado el amor y la felicidad que tanto deseaban y esperaban.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien este es el final de mi fic, no sé si tuvo mucha emoción….pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de igual manera… jojojo. Este fic ya lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno, me pasé escribiéndolo todo una tarde, fue muy difícil escribir 5 capítulos de seguido, pero tampoco quería dejar de escribirlo…pero en fin lo logré!!!! xD y como verán, no subí todos los capis de una vez por falta de tiempo y además porque empezaron los exámenes…(-_-;)

Bueno sin más que decir me despido de todas ustedes…..gracias por leer mi fic!!!! Les quiero!!!!

Nos vemos muy pronto….(bueno al menos eso espero…xD)

Bye bye!!!


End file.
